


Queen of Hearts

by FeliciaBelle, Megan_is_MIA



Series: Arisu's Twisted Wonderland [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Che'nya smokes catnip, Deuce is a body snatcher, Double Anal Penetration, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, I can't believe I did this, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Spanking, Tail Sex, The Whipped Cream is cum, thigh fucking, we used a collar as a makeshift cock ring, we used a wand as a makeshift dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: It was a hot and boring summer day, with nothing else to do Arisu decided to just take a nap; too bad that nap led him to his own strange and 'hot' Wonderland.
Relationships: Che'nya & OC, Heartslabyul/OC
Series: Arisu's Twisted Wonderland [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have nothing to say. I was listening to a sexual song and then this happened. That's all.

A boring summer day, how original. Arisu was in the gardens and laying under one of the many apple trees that had grown in the area and sighed; he was bored out of his mind and nothing he did was alleviating that boredom, a few times he had caught himself looking over to the forest path just beyond his backyard gate and shook his head – he wasn’t that desperate to enter a faerie court just to take a day off from the average everyday life. How ironic, the three months a year tend to have that one day where no-one wants to do anything. Deciding to give up for the day, Arisu got up and made his way back to the house; entering the threshold and kicking his shoes off, he made his way through the kitchen where Shiro was happily eating out of his little bowl. He greeted the rabbit and patted his head before going through the den and straight up the stairs where his room was and where he was able to just relax on the bed and enjoyed the nice cool air conditioning.

His eyes drifted upwards to the memory-lane charm dangling above. He'd initially been hesitant about putting the charm up, worried that the effects of the magical object might accidentally activate. However, he'd eventually decided it would be safe, there was no way that there would be enough magic in the air for the charm to go into effect. He was sure of that even as his eyelids began to droop as the sounds of bells ring in his ears. Arisu had to fight to stay awake, rolling off the bed and trying to stand up but finding his legs too wobbly to support him and he collapsed onto the floor as sleep overtook him.

When he opened his eyes, he let out an annoyed sigh and a curse once he realized he was in the dreamworld again. Looking around, he found the dreamworld took the form of his bedroom; this was a first and he made his way downstairs to see if anything was different. There was and it took the form of a box with a key inside of it. At the start of this strange dream, his movements were controlled; he watched as he took the key and move to the front door to ‘unlock it’, leaving the house he entered the rose maze. Not just any rose maze, it was the Heartslabyul Rose Maze. He had control of his motions again and he continued to go through the maze and go straight up to the dorm itself.

The dorm was different; most of the students were wearing rabbit masks and were on their knees or getting to their knees the moment the blond walked by. This was weird…weirder than usual. It would only get weirder as two of the students in masks suddenly stood up and approached him. His eye was drawn to the spade and heart symbols near the eye-holes of the masks and tentatively he asked "Deuce? Ace?" before receiving wicked laughs in answer to his question as he was frog-marched off into a room and tossed onto the nearest surface, a chest of drawers with a tarp over it.

"Guys? What's going on?" Arisu said nervously, this turn of events taking things from weird to uncomfortable. 

The student with the spade-bunny mask removed it, revealing that the blonde's guess had been correct and that it was his friend Deuce. The heart-bunny mask wearer took his off as well showing that it had been Ace behind it all along as he rifled through the clothes in the drawer Arisu was sitting on. 

"You're not properly dressed Alice; you have to be dressed right or the Queen will not be happy when he sees you" Deuce said answering the question the blonde had posed before.

"Hey what do you think of this?" Ace inquired holding up a black lingerie set. 

Arisu's eyes almost popped out of his skull. The bralette was, thankfully, made of solid material with small, sheer cap-sleeves and laced up the back. There was a black choker that had a bowtie attached to it and connected to two additional straps to the main part of the bralette while the back of the choker had two loops that attached to a final cord that had a little red heart attached. The panty part of the set was not so tasteful, made of mostly black, see-through lace with a garter belt that would rest on his waist while the main part of the panties would stay on his hips. The front where his bulge would be was opaque with a little bow that had a twin over where his tailbone would be. The worst thing of all was the black veil with red roses attached to it. 

Deuce stared at the garment for a moment before nodding with a grin. The grin was enough for Arisu to get off the chest and try to run, but Deuce was faster, he grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back into the room. Arisu kicks and struggles came to a halt when Deuce pinned him to the ground, Ace had straddled his thighs and kissed the blond under him to stun him long enough before he started to undress Arisu; removing his pants and underwear so he could slide the black panties on him, after he got those on, Deuce started to take the shirt off and forced the bralette on him.

Once he was completely dressed, the duo picked him up and held him tenderly between them as they cooed over how perfect he looked for the Queen and how jealous they were that they would have to wait to have their fun with Alice. Their hands were wandering over him, gently caressing his chest and thighs – his skin was a little dry, but they figured it wouldn’t matter too much. After they had their time feeling him up, they started to escort him back through the halls and straight to Riddle’s room. Arisu dragged his feet trying to think of a way to escape the clutches of his so-called friends and find a place to hide until he woke up from this nightmare. The other masked students began to mutter, point, and snicker as he passed by. His cheeks turned with embarrassment at the snippets of the conversations he caught despite his best to ignore everyone. The words leaving Ace and Deuce's mouths weren't much better. If anything, hearing crude things about himself from his friends was even worse than hearing it from strangers.

"Go on in Alice, it's best not to keep the Queen waiting" Ace whispered as they reached their destination and opened the door for the blonde. 

Arisu hadn't been in Riddle's bedroom in the waking world sure, but he was pretty certain that it didn't look this overly indulgent. The owner of the room was sitting in an armchair in the far corner, his legs crossed with a book in his lap that he seemed to be engrossed it. All in all, Riddle looked as he should have if not more relaxed than usual. Until Arisu really looked at him noticing all the little details of his outfit that were off, there were thorns around the hearts on his boots and the heels looked as sharp as a pair of knives. Looking further up the blonde noticed that the red-headed pants were made of a black, sheer material like the sleeves of his own outfit. The top half of the dorm uniform looked as it should save for the white rose being wilted and black next to the subtle boob window made by Riddle's lack of an undershirt. 

"Enjoying the view, Alice?" Riddle said interrupting Arisu's appraisal of him and beckoning the blonde to approach as he set his book aside to make his lap available to his guest.

The hesitation from Arisu was enough for his two friends to shove him forward, causing him to stumble and nearly landing on his knees. The sight caused Riddle to chuckle and held his hand out for him, gently calling him to approach him. Dream or not, Arisu felt it best to comply – he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of any punishment doled out by the prefect. Once close enough, Arisu was pulled close so he was stationed in his lap and held close, letting those slender fingers pet his golden locks.

“You’re beautiful as ever.” He played with the straps. “I’m a little jealous that you were touched by others before me.”

“Alice kept trying to fight it.” Deuce reported. “He wouldn’t dress willingly.”

Riddle shook his head in disapproval. “And what do you have to say about this, Alice?” His gentle embrace changed and his grip on the boy’s arm was tightening in warning.

The gears in Arisu's brain were whirling as fast as they could, trying to come up with an answer that would both please Riddle but also be close enough to the truth that he wouldn't be punished. "I- I didn't want anyone else to see me dressed like this! I can’t stand the way they look at me" the blonde blurted out. It was true mostly; he didn't want anyone seeing him dressed up like some kind of sex toy. That included the other two first years and Riddle, but he didn't have to say that part aloud. Just as quickly as his mood had shifted to displeasure, the redhead's mood changed to one of amusement and his touch became tender again as he chuckled. 

"Shy as ever aren't you. You know those dirty little card soldiers can't touch you unless they want to face the consequences of my wrath" Riddle crooned pressing his face against the nape of Arisu's neck. "You needn't pay any more attention to them than you would an ant on anthill" he added coaxing the blonde into leaning against him properly. 

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what they called me" Arisu said bitterly under his breath not meaning for the redhead to hear his words.

“Alice.” Riddle moved and tilted his face so they could meet gazes. “Tell me, who’s opinion truly matters in these halls?” he didn’t give the boy time to answer. “Here, it’s all _my_ way, my word is final. The only opinion you should care about is mine, is that clear?”

“Riddle, you can’t really expect me to go with that!” He started to pull away from him. “I’m not a lady of pleasure to be gawked at!”

Riddle forced him back and held his face in a bruising grip. “The only words I want to hear you say are ‘Yes, My Queen.’” He stared into his eyes. “Is that clear, Alice?”

Arisu felt a shiver go down his spine and a whimper of pain slipped through his teeth from the pain of Riddle's fingernails digging into his skin "Yes, My Queen" he forced himself to say if only to get the redhead to calm down.

"That's better, was that so hard to say Alice?" Riddle said kissing over the little marks his nails had left on the blonde's chin and cheeks. "If I say you have nothing to be ashamed of, then there is no need for you to feel any shame" he added leaving a kiss on the corner of Arisu's mouth.

"Yes, My Queen" Arisu said a second time, not knowing what else to say as he tried to avoid Riddle's gaze and focused on the nearby window that overlooked the gardens and maze.

"Oh? What are you looking at Alice? Do you want to go outside?" Riddle said with a smirk and a tilt of his head. “It has been some time since we’ve had a proper picnic with just us, you know the rules before we traverse outside, skin care is important.” He snapped his fingers and another student with a rabbit mask came over. “Do take care of him, I don’t want to see a single sunburn on him while we’re out.” Riddle ordered.

“Yes, my queen~” Came the cheerful tone of Cater. 

The senior gently moved Arisu from Riddle and forced him to stand straight, he kissed his neck and started to get to work; he grabbed a bottle of sunblock and started to apply it to Arisu’s pale skin, starting with his arms as he massaged the lotion into his shoulders and into his arms, running his fingers over and pressing down as he worked to his hands where he kissed them before fondling them in his hands. Praising how beautiful Arisu was and how perfect his skin was – not a single mark out of place on his body he kissed his lips and started to rub his neck and face, being careful in his massages. With his face, neck, and arms out of the way, Cater started to work on the blonde’s chest, torso, and back. 

Arisu found himself relaxing into the older boy's touch even as he undid the laces of the bralette and slid the garment down to his wrists. Cater's continual stream of chatter was like white noise that the blonde was able to let his mind drift until a sudden pinching sensation brought him to reality with a yelp. "Sorry Alice, you can't be drifting off so soon" Cater said cheerfully giving the nipple he was he was lathering up with sunscreen another pinch that made the younger boy yelp a second time. Thankfully the ginger didn't dilly-dally any further and quickly but thoroughly covered the rest of the blonde's chest and then his back in sunscreen. 

"As cute as these panties are, they're gonna need to go temporarily so I can get all of you lotion up" Cater said undoing the garter belt that held the bottom half of Arisu's outfit up and slid it down his legs. The blonde's attempt to stop the ginger from removing it were met with a chuckle and playful chiding as the panties were tugged free of his grip. "You know the rules Alice, if you fight getting ready then you're gonna get punished" Cater said playfully squeezing Arisu's hips before squirming sunscreen onto his fingers so he could work it into the blonde's legs and behind.

Once again Arisu was about to dissociate when a hand wrapped around his cock and he jolted to attention; with a distracting kiss, Cater wrapped his hand around Arisu’s cock and started to move his hand down in a slow motion, gently pulling and squeezing him. Arisu let out a whine in the kiss as he tried to keep himself from moving his hips to the strokes and pulls from his senior. Cater smiled in the kiss and made his way to fondling his balls with the same tender rubs, the stimulation got the blond to move in Cater’s arms and letting out the moans emit from his lips. 

Arisu squeezed his eyes shut trying to think of something, anything that would make it easier to tune out Cater's gentle touch. For a moment it seemed to be helping until the sounds of more moaning hit his ears. The blonde's golden eyes flew open in surprise and locked on Riddle who was currently jerking himself off to the sight before him. That was all the further coaxing it took to make Arisu into putty in Cater's hands and soon the blonde came with a cute squeak like a little bunny. Arisu went limp in Cater's hold after that, making it quite easy for the ginger to finish smoothing the rest of his body up before redressing him in the lingerie before allowing him to stumble and come to lean against the window. 

Riddle paused in his own strokes, figuring he would finish after the little tea party. He stood and went over to Arisu, kissing him and pressing his hard on against the blonde’s cock, rubbing and causing friction to get his darling Alice hot and bothered so they could have a memorable time during the little day out, would they have an audience? Probably, but Riddle didn’t care, he wanted Alice to feel nothing but pleasure that only he and his loyal cards could give him. He pulled away and brushed a strand of hair from his face “Such a good boy, let’s go out now.”

That was how Arisu found himself being escorted with Riddle; Ace and Deuce were behind them while Cater led the way, picking up Trey who came up behind with a basket for them. Per usually, everyone else of the dorm were on their knees as the small royal procession happened and watched as the Queen led his precious toy down the halls and into the familiar rose garden. Just as Trey and Riddle were getting everything set up, Arisu took this chance to try and run. He entered this hot madness by going through the rose maze, he should be able to get out of the mess through the same way. That was his hope at least, he didn’t know what happened but the moment he entered the maze he felt a weight pounce on him and held him down by the knees.

“Naughty Alice.” The voice cooed. “A pretty rabbit like you running without his leash, anyone could take what belongs to the queen, so many people would want to see what Alice can offer.” As to make their point, Arisu felt someone licking alongside his inner thigh and moving up to his clothed cock.

"Get off of me!" Arisu cried out trying to kick at the invisible force that held him in place. There was only person who it could be, holding him down like a playful cat would with a frightened mouse. "Che'nya! Let go of me!" he protested swiping at the air near his lower half but never making contact with his target even as a rough tongue teased the fabric of his panties. Even with his cock still covered, his body was responding to the cat-boy's advances. 

"You're so cute when you're trying to play coy" Che'nya said with a purr as he made himself visible to the blonde as he pulled the other boy's panties down and watched his half-hard member bounce free. "Ohh? Is this for me?" the cat-boy said playfully as he ran a finger up the side of Arisu's cock before repeating the motion on the other side but with his tongue and sending a tremble up the other boy's spine. The blonde tried to keep his hips still but found that to be an impossible task under the doting attentions of Che'nya's tongue and fingers. 

"You taste puurfect" the cat-boy said before taking Arisu's dick into his mouth and soon his nose was bumping against the blonde's pelvis as he smoothly deep-throated the boy's shaft. Arisu's fingers curled into the grass below him before the cat-boy guided his hands onto his head before winking. Taking the hint, the blonde tugged lightly on Che'nya's ears and received a groan that sent pleasant vibrations through his cock. Arisu found himself jackhammering into the warmth of the cat-boy's mouth and losing all his inhibitions.

"You two look like you're having fun" Trey said as he approached the two and broke Arisu out of his horny daze. The blonde's face turned pink as he tried to force Che'nya off but his efforts seemed to not bother the cat-boy at all, if anything it made the other boy suck even harder until Arisu came in his mouth and went limp as a ragdoll kitten. The cat-boy rolled off to the side and pet the blonde's head as he caught his breath. Arisu's eyes fluttered shut as he panted softly not even realizing that he'd been lifted by Trey and was being carried out of the maze like a bride.

Returning to the picnic setup, Trey laid Arisu in Riddle’s lap and sat beside them as he let the group know that Che’nya decided to have fun with him. Riddle scoffed but shook his head, he knew his feline friend would want to mess with Alice, but he couldn’t really be mad at him; Che’nya wouldn’t go all the way, he was a cat through and through and they usually play with their prey. Deciding to put it aside, Riddle announced the picnic would commence; that was enough for Trey to move close to Riddle and Arisu with a bowl of strawberries, he placed one by Riddle’s lips and the young Queen took it and gave a sensual lick to Trey’s finger. When it came to Arisu, Trey placed the fruit in his mouth and pressed it to the boy’s lips. Arisu tried to pull away but Trey held his head in place until he got the fruit past his lips. It was weird, but it was a tamed motion; Arisu accepted each kiss and to receive the tart treat at the same time. Riddle patted his head in silent praise and nodded in approval, Alice was a quick learner, just the way he liked it.

“Strawberries are nice.” Ace gently pulled him from Trey. “But they can be too tart to the taste, perhaps something sweet should balance it out.” He placed a grape between his teeth and kissed Arisu, using his tongue to push the grape into the boy’s mouth.

Arisu found himself leaning into the kiss with Ace and swallowed the grape like he would a pill. He could feel the boy's fingers curl into his hair trying to keep the lips locked, going on longer than necessary until one of the older boys cleared their throat and Ace reluctantly pulled away as Arisu was passed back to Trey. "Starting to feel a bit jolted here" the blonde mumbled as he was settled in the bespectacled male's lap. 

"Sorry about that Alice" Trey said grabbing another strawberry and dipping it into a bowl of whip cream before offering it to Arisu. "We've just been waiting for what feels like forever. Can you blame us for being a bit overexcited to see our beloved darling back where he belongs?" he said a grin as he watched Arisu devour the whip cream-covered strawberry. "What do you think of the whip cream? I made it myself" Trey finished with a nuzzle to the back of the blonde's neck.

He had to admit it, it was actually pretty good; the consistency was thick and creamy, but that was to be expected by someone who grew up in a bakery. A sweet and sugary taste and Arisu found himself wanting to be a bit greedy by taking a strawberry and dipping it into the bowl again. Trey chuckled and kissed his cheek as he watched their sweet beloved eat the treat with greed and even encouraged him to eat his fill. 

The rest of the meal went without a problem and with a simple cleaning spell it was just them on the blanket and Trey started to move Arisu to a laying position, caressing his face as he smiled down at his beautiful face. “You’re so beautiful, Alice.” He praised. “You’ve had your fill; I think it’s time we’ve had a treat of our own.”

"Treat?" Arisu said his voice going up an octave with the word. His comment and deer-in-the-headlights expression drew chuckles from the court of cards and the queen. 

"Don't worry sweet Alice, you'll enjoy what we're going to do. I promise" Trey said fiddling with his belt and undoing it before moving onto his zipper pulling both his pants and his boxers down.

"Wait! You don't have to do this!" Arisu said trying to roll over onto his feet. This dream was definitely on the nightmare side and he needed to get out before things got even grosser than they already were. He managed to get up on his knees before his arms were forced behind his back by Riddle. 

"Have I not made myself clear? You need to quit fighting" the redhead said in a low voice that almost disguised his displeasure.

“Riddle please-!” Arisu cried out as Riddle forced his mouth open for Trey.

Trey had let out a small moan at the warmth over his cock, murmuring how soft Alice’s mouth was as he started to move at a gentle pace for him. A somewhat perfect fit for the boy, Trey wasn’t too big that would cause him to choke but he certainly wasn’t small either. He wasn’t entirely phased at Arisu’s struggling to get away from Trey’s treatment of his mouth. Arisu hadn’t had many dicks in his mouth (actually, the exact number was zero dicks) before but he was pretty sure precum wasn't normally this sweet. It almost tasted... like the whip cream he'd had on the strawberries only a few moments before. The blonde's eyes darted up to look questioningly at the bespectacled male who chuckled and nodded before entangling his fingers in the boy's hair to guide him into taking all of his member into his mouth. 

"I used doodle suit to make it taste sweet just for you Alice" Trey said using his free hand to pet Arisu's cheek. The blonde's expression soured, and he tried to pull away utterly disgusted by this information but was prevented to move back even an inch by the older boy's grip on his hair. "Please keep your teeth away from me, I don't want to have to hurt you" the bespectacled teen said as a warning when he saw a brief glint of mischief in Arisu's eyes.

That mischief turned into fear at the warning and fell still for Trey, he moved the boy’s head on him to guide him on how to give oral pleasure. It took a few forced head movements before he let go of him and let Arisu take over, it was pretty a clumsy attempt but he was at least doing the best he could as he licked the shaft and sucked on the tip before starting to deepthroat him – he choked a little bit over him but after some time, he was doing a little better. It was good enough for Trey to praise him, calling him ‘good boy’ and letting him know how well he was doing. Feeling him throb into his mouth, Arisu whined when Trey returned to holding his head and thrusting into his mouth before releasing and letting his cum run down his throat. 

“Easy darling.” Trey cooed. “It’ll stay sweet for you.”

Arisu tried to breathe through his nose as the older boy's cum settled in his stomach. Eventually he was allowed to sit back and Trey's spent cock fell free of his lips. The blonde tried to not think about the lingering taste of sweet cream on his tongue, hell if he could, he would have shoved a handful of dirt into his mouth just so he wouldn't have to be tasting the bespectacled male's cum anymore regardless of how good it was. Arisu flopped onto his side hopeful that he might get a bit of a break before anymore unpleasant stuff happened. 

Ace reached for the blonde's leg to tug him over, but his hand was slapped away by Riddle. "Rule 412, when doting on Alice you will give him time to recover between acts of affection" the Queen said with a frown at the impatient first year. 

Ace pouted and crossed his arms but obeyed the older boy's words to let Arisu be for the time being. Deuce wrapped an arm around the blonde's chest and pulled him over before offering his lap up as a rest place for the other boy's head. Reluctantly Arisu accepted, allowing the dark-haired boy to cradle his head in his lap and even stroke his hair a bit as he began to drift off.

"Now can we get back to the fun stuff?" Ace said grabbing hold of Arisu's leg and spreading them excitedly. 

This time Riddle did not intervene and simply nodded his approval of the activity. He ran his hands up the blonde’s leg before he started to take his own pants off as well as the panties from his classmate, he assured Arisu that he wouldn’t be entering him – that honor was reserved for the Queen. He brought the boy close and started to grind against him. It was short lived when Deuce pulled him back and mentioned that while that was a fun idea, Alice’s pleasure come first and using the leftover ‘whipped cream’ might enhance the experience.

As much as he wasn’t impressed with the suggestion, Ace had to agree that Deuce had a point. He stuck his tongue out at Trey before he coated his cock up before he went back to rubbing his cock against Arisu’s. The addition of the 'whipped cream' took away the worst of the friction as Ace squeezed the blonde's thighs around his cock and began humping him hungrily. Arisu attempted to brace his hands against the picnic blanket as his face was shoved against Deuce's chest from the force of Ace's frantic bucking. The dark-haired first year took hold of the blonde's chin tilting it up so he could kiss him before fumbling with his pants and unzipping the zipper to release his dick which was already standing at half-mast.

"Mind giving me a hand?" Deuce said breaking away from the kiss, grabbing one of Arisu's hands, and bringing it up to curl around his cock. 

Arisu tried to yank his hand away but the other boy wrapped his hand over his own keeping it in place around his shaft. Deuce guided the blonde's hand up and down and even bucked his hips up a little bit to the pace Ace was taking with Arisu's thighs. Eventually the blonde gave up trying to remove his hand and before he knew it, he was jerking his friend off almost enthusiastically as he was pulled in for another kiss. Deuce's hands then darted down to pinch and tease Arisu's nipples making him cry out so he could slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth. The trio’s performance was getting their Queen hot, amidst the moans of his friends, Arisu was able to hear Riddle’s moans as he stroked himself to the sight. Arisu groaned into the kiss as Deuce kept his strokes up.

“You’re doing so well, Alice.” Ace praised. “Keeping up with both of us, you’re definitely the Queen’s favorite.”

Arisu pulled from the kiss. “Ace…” he weakly tried moving from the redhead’s thigh fucking but was held in place with a hard grip on him. 

“Why are you trying to leave?” Ace frowned. “We’ve done so much for you, Alice, we’re showering you in pleasure and love.”

Arisu winced at the tight grip and looked up at them with a silent plead; he couldn’t deny that this was a pleasurable experience, but deep in his heart he knew this was just the prelude before his ass was next. It didn’t help that he could feel Riddle’s warm gaze turn cold at his protest, if he was right (and he knew he was) then Riddle was going to be the one fucking him relentlessly.

"Please... Ace... Deuce... Listen to me..." Arisu said trying to work those puppy eyes of his to his advantage. "I know you don't really want to do this, something... someone is forcing you to act like this! You can fight it!" he said desperately his eyes darting from Ace to Deuce and then back to Ace, hoping that his pleas would break through to the pair and maybe they'd let him go, even help him get out of this fucked-up tea party turned wild orgy.

The other two first-years went still as stone and for a moment... the blonde thought he'd made a breakthrough with his words. Only for Ace to burst out laughing so hard he had to let go of Arisu's hip to steady himself against the ground. Deuce soon fell into crazed laughter as well as he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair and shook his head with a pitying expression.

"You still don't get it do you Alice? We're doing this because we want to, cause it’s fun playing with you silly~ You've been having fun, don't lie" Deuce said between peals of laughter. Not everyone was laughing like Ace and Deuce were, no, Riddle was staring at Arisu with an expression so cold it made him shiver just from the feel of it on his skin. The blonde knew every obstinate word he said, every stubborn move he made... it was all just making it worse, but he couldn't stop himself. 

"I'm close" Ace crooned resting his chin on Arisu's shoulder as he speeds up, on the cusp of release. "It's too bad I'm not allowed to do it inside you. Maybe when the Queen's done with you I can have his sloppy seconds eh?" he teased sucking on the side of the blonde's neck to make a hickey, causing the boy to whine in discomfort from both the hickey and feeling Ace cum over his leg with Deuce not so far behind and coating his hand.

There was a moment of peace for the time being, Riddle shooed them away and looked over at Arisu, he frowned at the marks Ace left and lightly scolded the redhead saying he played a little too rough with their darling. He wasn’t upset, Alice was a resilient one, the bruise and hickey weren’t much to fret about. Kissing him, Riddle held Arisu close to him to rest up from the treatment Ace and Deuce gave him. While Arisu was resting up, Riddle coated his fingers with lotion provided by Cater and slid a finger inside Arisu’s ass, shushing him as he cried out in surprise. It took a little coaxing before he was able to move with ease, once he got the boy into a somewhat relaxed state, he added a second finger to stretch him out. Riddle couldn’t help but chuckle at Arisu trying to move off him, he held him firmly and scolded him for it, letting him know that if he doesn’t take his darling Alice’s wellbeing into consideration, it would be more painful than pleasure.

"It feels weird" Arisu protested with a whine as a third finger was added to the mix. A part of his brain had distanced itself from the act enough to wonder if this is what a turkey felt like when it was filled with stuffing before being cooked. He couldn't keep from giggling a little from this thought, the giggle soon turned into a moan as Riddle's fingers brushed against a gland inside him that sent shocks of pleasure up his spine. Arisu pressed his face into the picnic blanket in an effort to hide his blushing face and suppress any further moans he might make from having his prostate played with. "G-g-get your fingers out of there! It feels weird!" the blonde whined kicking his legs weakly and only entangling them in the blanket below

"You say it feels weird, but it's a good kind of weird isn't?" Riddle said with a smug, satisfied note to his voice as he continued fingering the boy and making sure he'd be loose enough for the next stage of their fun together. He added a fourth finger and alternated between twisting them like a drill inside Arisu's ass and spreading them to tease as much of the blonde's insides as possible. "You feel good, don't you? You like my fingers inside you don't you Alice?" the redhead said with a coo and received a bashful nod from the other boy who otherwise kept his head down against the blanket. Riddle chuckled and with his free hand reached for his wand. As much as he wanted to be inside his sweet darling, there was still the matter of punishing the boy for his many misdemeanors this afternoon. Pulling his fingers free, the queen plugged up the blonde's hungry hole with his wand and adjusted his grip, so the other boy's butt was up in the air.

"You've been a very bad boy Alice. Fighting being dressed, attempting to go to sleep during your skincare, trying to run away to hide in the garden, threatening to bite someone, and over and over again... The continual resistance of our affections of you. If any of those low-life card soldiers were as stubborn as you I would have them beheaded with barely a second thought. Yet because I love you so, I will be gentle with how I punish you" Riddle crooned palming Arisu's ass hungrily. "Let’s see... I think for each of those first four offenses... ten spanks each. For the rest... Well, we'll see how long it will take for the lesson to sink in dear Alice. I want you to count for me, okay? If you lose count, then we'll have to start over" the redhead went on before lifting a hand and then bringing it down on the blonde's ass with a sharp slap. Arisu's entire body jolted, he'd expected it to hurt more than it did. "Alice..." Riddle said softly reminding the blonde of his task.

"O-o-one!" Arisu squeaked out before another blow to his rear made him whimper out "T-two!" and the process repeated. After each smack, the blonde had to call out the number of the strike in a clear voice else Riddle make him start counting all over again. Gradually the force of the hits became greater and greater, as Arisu grew used to the pain of being spanked. Around the 30th slap he became aware that he was painfully hard and tried to squeeze his legs together to get some relief. The blonde hoped that his awkward pain-induced erection would go unnoticed by the redhead but that was a pipedream as Riddle's hand darted between Arisu's thighs to toy with his balls.

"Seems like you're enjoying your punishment a little too much Alice. It'd ruin the entire endeavor if you were having too much fun when being disciplined" Riddle said before muttering under his breath and conjuring a collar around the base of Arisu's dick to act as a crude cock ring. He resumed the spankings, the corners of his mouth pulled up in a grin as he delivered ten more hits to the blonde's rump before pausing to massage the now pink and tender skin he'd just been torturing. "What are you Alice? Tell me... tell everyone what you are" the redhead crooned as he continued to caress Arisu's ass while it tingled with pain.

Catching his breath, Arisu looked up at him with a bright red tint on his face from blushing so hard. “I…I’ve been a bad boy.” He said softly, he yelped when Riddle gave a swift spank.

“I couldn’t hear you, Alice, what was that?” 

“I said I was a bad boy!” Arisu cried out, loud enough for the boys to hear him.

“Good.” Riddle returned to caress him. “And what are you going to do?”

The blush darkened some. “I’ll be good, my queen.” He assured him. “I promise I’ll be good!”

Riddle smiled and moved him to his back, “Show us then, play with yourself with my wand.” He ordered him.

Arisu closed his eyes and reached down to the wand and started to pull it out before pushing it back in. He gasped at the sensation of the solid object moving inside of him like a last-minute toy. Riddle gently moved his legs and let it become more of a show, playing with those golden locks and gently encouraging him; Arisu turned his face and continued the slow pace of thrusting the wand inside him. Riddle gently took his hand and gently started to pick the pace up for him. With Riddle's guidance, Arisu got into the groove of things letting himself moan freely as he ground his chest against the picnic blanket and enjoying the way the material rubbed against his nipples. His eyes were half-lidded as he continued to fuck himself with the redhead's wand and felt the object begin to heat up inside him and even vibrate a little as it shot off sparks of low-level magic into him. For a moment he grew fearful and tried to pull the rod out of his hole before he accidentally blew up his insides, literally. However. Riddle's grip on his hand forced him to keep the wand where it was as the blonde slipped back into a horny daze and forgot his fears all together. 

The only pressing thought on Arisu's mind was the collar around his dick that was preventing him from coming. He let out a pitiful whine and turned his head to look pleadingly at Riddle who only chuckled at his mournful expression. "What's with that face Alice? Do you want something from me dear one?" the redhead cooed as he reached down to jerk at Arisu's already oversensitive cock. "I can't read minds you know, if you want something, you'll have to ask for it with your words" he added bending down to lick up the sweat on the blonde's back as he waited for an answer. 

"I wanna cum! Please let me cum!" Arisu cried out wantonly thrusting his hips backwards trying to get the wand deeper so it would hit his prostate like Riddle's fingers had earlier. However, the redhead forced his lower body to be still, preventing him from getting the friction he so wanted. 

"You want to cum? After all that fighting and pigheadedness you want me to let you cum just like that? You're a greedy little rabbit aren't you~ Why should I let you cum? What's in it for me?" Riddle said his words playfully cruel as he continued to jerk Arisu off.

"I'll let you fuck me" Arisu said desperately wriggling in the redhead's grip and got a disappointed laugh from the other boy. 

"You'll let me fuck you? I don't need your permission to take what already belongs to me. Why don’t you try asking me properly? Beg me to fuck you~ beg me to take you like the sinful, needy thing you are and maybe I'll consider it" Riddle said giving the blonde's ass another smack as his mouth twisted up into a grin. 

Arisu felt a wave of cold, mental clarity rush over him for a moment as he stared back at the queen who patiently awaited his choice. "P-please, I want your cock. I need you inside me please! My queen please... grace me with your favor and fuck me!" Arisu said every word feeling like poison on his tongue as he took hold of his ass cheeks and held them spread as he tried to shake his rump seductively hoping it would be enough to charm the redhead.

Pleased with his darling’s request, Riddle took the wand out of him and moved him, so he was in his lap, kissing his neck as he started to slide his own hard cock inside the blonde’s stretched out hole. Arisu threw his head back into Riddle’s shoulder and let out a cry of pleasure, Riddle filled him better than the wand ever could and the way he thrusted inside him with dominance got him going. Arisu wanted to reach down and stroke himself but the collar around his cock was preventing him from getting any relief, Riddle would give him a rough thrust whenever the boy tried to please himself. The only pleasure their darling Alice should get is from the Queen and the four cards.

Being lost in the pleasure, Arisu moved his body to match Riddle’s dominating thrusts, he was in bliss that he blindly listened to anything the Cards would ask of him; Cater got Arisu to look over to a camera to get a wonderful picture of his blissful expression and Ace convincing him to beg Riddle in letting Ace fuck him afterwards. Riddle had a better idea after his session; he offered double penetration, but only if Arisu accepted it. It was a perfect time to take advantage of his lust crazed state; Ace played with Arisu’s collared cock and asked if he wanted him to join Riddle or not, Arisu just cried out ‘yes’ and the redhead moved both the Queen and Arisu in a way so he could slide in.

The feeling was painful, Ace was thicker than Riddle and Arisu ended up holding onto Ace as his friend started to fuck him with the same dominating power as the Prefect. Hard and rough inside him, both cocks were pounding his body into oblivion. From leaning onto Ace, he looked up at the dorm and felt his eyes widen up; The rest of Heartslabyul were watching from the window in envy as a Card was pounding into Alice’s former tight ass with the Queen.

"Wait! Wait!" Arisu gasped as his nails dug into Ace's back and his toes curled against the picnic blanket. "There's faces... I can see people watching from inside the dorm!" he panted out squirming weakly and making the cocks inside him brush against his prostate making his body jerk in pleasure like a worm on string. 

"Oh, don't mind them dear Alice. They can’t do anything to you not unless they want to be executed" Riddle crooned nibbling on the blonde's neck and making a hickey there that is even bigger than the one Ace had made earlier.

"Yeah chill, those nobodies can't do shit except drool and hump against the windows. So why not give them a show am I right?" Ace said moving a hand down between himself and Arisu so he could tease the blonde's nipples. "Why not let everyone to see how much of a wanton bitch you can be Alice? Just keep making those adorable faces and those cute noises, don't worry about the dumb stuff yeah?" the ginger said bending his head down to suck on the nipple he wasn't currently pinching to make Arisu squeal and moan some more so he'd quit thinking about anything that wasn't him and his cock.

"I hope you aren't intending to go back on your word now dear Alice" Riddle said his voice a mix of playful warmth and threatening ice as his fingers traced nonsensical shapes on the blonde's stomach as he fucked him at a slow but steady pace in comparison to Ace's rapid and shallow-thrusts that rarely hit Arisu's prostate as they came and went.

Arisu shook his head and hid his face on Ace as he played with his body, he just begged for them like the good boy he was. He was still unnerved about having the rest of the dorm watch him get impaled by his two friends as they resumed fucking him for them and fuel their envious desires – but, it was as Riddle said, they can’t do anything unless they want to face Riddle’s wrath and if memory served him correctly, Riddle was not one to trifle with. Still, the thought of his Queen asserting dominance via cutting magic off or more got Arisu excited knowing that there was someone willing to go the extra mile for him. He let out a soft moan of delight at the thought of Riddle using magic to keep others from touching him. That delighted sound encouraged the two to be loving and rough with him again, it wasn’t long before he could feel their cocks twitch inside him, it wasn’t long before they started to be rough in their thrusting and Arisu was begging for the ring to be taken off so he could cum with them. His request was answered and after one final thrust, Arisu threw his head back and cried out in bliss as he came over Ace, tightening around the two of them and causing them to spill their own seed inside of him.

The trio were in a tired daze, Ace was the first to slide out of him and Riddle pulled out soon after. They laid on the blanket and held onto their darling Alice to let him relax before any other fun was to be had. The blonde could feel the cum starting to leak out of his hole and the guilt begin to seep in. What was wrong with him?! He was supposed to be trying to escape this sex-crazed dream not spreading his legs and participating in it! He rolled onto his side to hide his flushed face in the picnic blanket even as fingers were run through his hair and soft affection words were spoken. His ears piqued up upon hearing more moaning and he turned his head just enough that he could see Trey and Cater making out in the corner of his eye. The blonde tried to turn his head back the way it was before they noticed he was watching but he wasn't fast enough as the ginger reached over to pull him close.

"Sorry, your little show put us in the mood again~ Mind helping me with this?" Cater said gesturing at his cock which was jutting out of his pants and had a pearly bead of precum already on the tip. "I saw how well you took Trey's cock in that pretty little mouth of yours, I'm kinda jealous to be honest. Why don't you make it up to me by sucking me off hmm?" he said forcing Arisu's head down so the blonde's cheek bumped against the head of his shaft. "Trey, would you be a dear and make sure Alice's treat will be just as sweet as him?" the ginger said giving the bespectacled male a playful wink.

“Certainly.” Trey moved and rubbed Arisu’s ass. “We’re technically following the rules by making sure you’re recovering from the last acts.” He looked to Riddle with a grin and moved his head down to Arisu’s legs and licking the stray cum that was on his thigh and made his way up to his ass before licking at his entrance to clean his hole. Trey had to hold his hips as Arisu tried to move away from the sensation.

Cater couldn’t help but to take a quick picture of Arisu’s surprised expression before playing with his hair. “Trey’s taking care of you just fine.” He gently moved his head, so his lips were close to his cock. “You’ll take care of your senior, right?”

"What choice do I have?" Arisu mumbled before reluctantly opening his mouth and taking the head of Cater's cock into his mouth. He'd steeled his nerves for the awful taste of precum, but to his surprise the ginger's spunk was just as sweet as Trey's had been. He looked bemusedly up at the older boy who only grinned before taking another photo of him. The blonde had to assume that during his last recovery period the bespectacled male had used his UM on the other male in preparation of this encounter. Arisu didn't try to think too hard about it, accepting the gift horse and not looking it in the mouth as he took more of Cater's member into his mouth. He let out a little cry as he felt Trey's tongue dipping into his ass to slurp up the mix of Ace and Riddle's cum before it dripped out.

"Ahh shit, that feels nice" Cater moaned out patting Arisu's head like one might pet an affectionate cat or dog. "Do that again, keep making those noises for me" he went on as he thrust his hips forward eager to get deeper into Arisu's velveteen throat.

Arisu groaned and started to treat him like he did with Trey on the first time; he started to move his head back and forth on Cater’s cock, unlike with Trey’s guidance, he was moving at a natural pace for Cater. His senior smiled and praised him for treating him well; Arisu was used to his size to where he was moving to deepthroating him. During his oral treatment to Cater, he was moving under Trey who kept cleaning his ass of cum with his tongue.

Trey moved and told Arisu that he was such a delightful treat and that he felt that he was ready for fun again. Trey had unzipped his pants and rubbed his cock against his ass, teasing him and smiling as Arisu unconsciously pressed close against his cock, inviting him in. Trey just kissed his neck and entered with a swift thrust, a sweet moan came from the boy and Cater, he started at an easy pace to get Arisu used to having someone inside of him again.

Arisu thought having only one cock inside him after being speared on two earlier wouldn't feel as good. He was dead-wrong about that, as Trey seemed to know where all the sensitive spots were inside him and teased each one as he slowly sunk into the blonde. After he was all the way in, the bespectacled male let out a sigh before slowly beginning to fuck Arisu while leaning over him to make out with Cater. The ginger cheerfully leaned into the kiss from the other third year allowing the blonde between them to bob his head up and down instead of forcing his head to be still and simply deepthroating. Arisu was in pure bliss, getting off to the lack of air as he choked on Cater's cock and having his ass pounded by Trey's member.

With the two making out above him, Arisu felt himself getting hard again; he was a little excited seeing his two seniors make out in front of him like this. Feeling their Alice move from the excitement, Trey reached down and started to stroke him with each thrust, Cater started to take control and fucked his face; the high the three were feeling heightened when they came; Arisu with Cater’s cum on his face, Trey filling his ass, and Arisu cumming onto the blanket under them.

Once again as the haze of pleasure faded, the cloud of despair returned and Arisu was crazing the high of sex again before his common sense took hold and he shook himself irritably. His stomach felt stuffed after this second helping of cum and the warmth of it made things a little more bearable. He shut his eyes as the older boys cleaned both themselves and then him up before he could lay down and rest again. He wondered how much more he could take before his brain just broke like a twig under the pressure of his lovers’ affection for him. With his eyes still closed he felt something soft and furry press into his hand. Assuming it was a hedgehog that had gotten loose he began to pet the thing until it began to purr rather like a cat might. His eyes popped open and he saw it was Che'nya who was nuzzling into his hand with a smug expression.

"Aww why'd you stop Alice, I was just about to fall asleep for a cat-nap~" the cat-boy playfully whined sticking his tongue out to lick the blonde's fingers. 

Riddle looked over at Che’nya and raised an eyebrow; “When did you take an interest in him?”

“I’m not, I only approve of him because he makes you happy.” Che’nya purred. “After all, I hardly let anyone into your heart if I know they’re going to break it.” His grin turned vicious. “No-one will ever find the body.”

“Really would like it if you didn’t talk about killing me when I'm in earshot" Arisu said before letting out a fake laugh to hide his unease at how causal Che'nya was about potentially murdering him if push came to shove. "Kinda kills my calm vibes to be honest" he added with another fake laugh that turned into a moan when he felt the cat-boy's tail slither over his thighs and pelvis. 

"Oh don't worry, I'll have you back to ‘vibing’ in no time, Alice" Che'nya purred snapping his fingers so a blunt appears between them and after taking a long drawl of the stuff he pressed his lips against the blonde's forcing his mouth open and blowing the smoke into his oral cavity so his muscles would relax all the way. The cat-boy then took this opportunity to brush his tail more insistently against Arisu's lower half before pressing the tip up against the other boy's asshole.

Arisu moved away from him and let out a soft moan, “Che’nya…please.” He wanted out of this dream, he wanted to wake up in his room again. “Get off me.” He whined.

Che’nya grinned down at him. “Tell you what, I’ll make this quick and then you can go to sleep.” He kissed his chest. “The Queen definitely tired you out, Alice~ I’ll provide you with very good dreams from this” he promised with a purr that sank into Arisu's very being and made him feel even more boneless than the dose of catnip he'd been given already had. The cat-boy's tail begins to gently probe the blonde's insides making him whine softly.

The most movement Arisu could make was to weakly buck his hips which only drove Che'nya's tail deeper into his innards making him cry out in forced pleasure as drool drips from the corner of his mouth. All the while Deuce watched with a greedily look in his eyes. Everyone else had had their piece of Alice, and now he wanted his slice of that sweet ass or rather that tasty looking dick. The dark-haired boy stripped down before crawling over to the blonde who was otherwise preoccupied by being tail-fucked.

Che’nya saw this and gently guided Arisu so he was over his friend; still in a daze, Arisu just quietly complied as the cat boy guided his movements and more to give Deuce the pleasure that their darling Alice was receiving. Arisu was hardly registering what was happening until Deuce pulled him down so he was resting against him; Che’nya did most of the work as whenever he thrusted his tail into the blond, he made sure to push Arisu further into Deuce. It was a slow yet pleasurable feeling the two were sharing thanks to Che’nya and their feline friend started to stroke Deuce to get him going even more.

The overstimulation of being fucked and fucking was enough to make Arisu tear up from how much pleasure he was experiencing. He barely noticed that Deuce was licking up the tears before they could fall down his face. The dark-haired boy was softly chanting the blonde's name between licks and kisses to his cheeks. Arisu felt an affectionate pang in his chest, he'd never really thought about it before but the idea having the other boy beneath him... well it wasn't as unappealing as he'd would have first thought. The blonde tried to move his arm so he could run his fingers through the dark-haired boy's tear-soaked locks.

Deuce gently moved his arms so that Arisu was laying completely on him, it gave the boy freedom to run his fingers in those dark locks of his and made it easier for him to place tender kisses along his soft body. Deuce titled his neck for his friend and Arisu moved so he was kissing and gently sucking on his neck as Che’nya rocked his body into the other. Praising Alice for doing so well in tending to his darling friend. 

Arisu tried to tune out Che'nya's playful teasing as he kisses along Deuce's collarbone and then down onto his chest. For a moment the blonde just let his cheek rest against the other boy's front feeling his heartbeat pounding against his skin. His eyes go upwards to stare at the dark-haired boy and he feels another pang in his chest. "Hey..." Arisu says his voice sounding weird to his own ears as he feels Deuce's eyes focus on him. "I think... I love you" he drawls before hiding his face against the other boy's body and him let out a chuckle.

"Oh? You think?" Deuce says entangling his fingers in Arisu's hair and gently tugging so he has to look up. "Well... then I think I love you too Alice" he says hugging the blonde with his other arm. The tender moment was broken by Che'nya letting out a chuckle and twisting his tail deeper into Arisu's ass.

“Do you love the others too, Alice~” Che’nya purred into his ear. “Ace? Cater?” He thrusted his tail in a bit hard. “What about Trey and Riddle? Do you love them too?”

“Yes! Great Seven, Yes! I love them, I love them.” Arisu cried out, he nearly came on the spot with that hard thrust.

As the words let his mouth the blonde felt something inside him shift and it wasn't Che'nya's tail. A feeling of unburdening, and the sensations on both sides of him were coming to a climax. He threw his hips as deep into Deuce as he came with a whine. The dark-haired boy's insides contracted around him before he felt the other boy's spunk paint his front. The blonde suddenly felt the exhaustion of everything that had happened to him in this dreamworld hit him all of a sudden. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, letting them shut for a moment only for him to open them to find himself back in his room in his normal clothes.

Arisu yawned and sat up before stretching; that was quite the dream, he looked at the charm and put it away in his desk drawer for the time being. Just as he did that, he heard his mother call for him from downstairs; he had company over. Strange, he didn’t remember inviting anyone over. Shrugging, he made his way down the stairs where he was greeted to five individuals (six if you count Che’nya laying on the couch). 

“Prefect Rosehearts?” Arisu looked over at Riddle. “Guys…what are you doing here?” he asked confused.

Che’nya smiled at him; “We were bored and we wanted to see how you were.”

“Well…there’s not much going on, can’t really do much.” Arisu reminded. “Small town, remember?”

Deuce smiled. “Which is why we rented out bikes and we’re going to have a picnic on the trail! You mentioned there’s a spot with a picnic table, we could ride there!”

Arisu thought for a bit before smiling; “I might know a better place to bike, but sure…a picnic sounds great.”


End file.
